<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>While Time Passes Us By by precerii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415965">While Time Passes Us By</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/precerii/pseuds/precerii'>precerii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other, and jisung is sad bc he loves his best friends, its sappy, jisung’s pov, the whole group is growing up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:33:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,218</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25415965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/precerii/pseuds/precerii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jisung has been best friends with these six guys his whole life. They are his brothers, and he doesn’t want them to grow up. Or leave him. But unfortunately, things never go as we want them to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>While Time Passes Us By</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <strong>
    <span class="s2">Jisungie~: </span>
    <span class="s3">Meet @ park asap</span>
  </strong>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It wasn’t long till the whole gang had read the message and rushed to get dressed and head to the mentioned park. The weather was humid, and the sun was gleaming down harshly on the kids unprotected skin, but none cared. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“What’s up, guys?” Haechan greeted, being the last one to arrive, seeing as he lives the farthest and had to be driven to the scene. Most of the gang (more like three of them) live in the same apartment complex that was only five minutes away by foot. The other three lived in the neighborhood of neat track homes nearby. Haechan was the only one who lived nearly forty minutes away, seeing as he lived on the other side of the city.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“‘Bout time you got here! I’m already sweaty!” Chenle whined, wiping the back of his hand against his neck to prove his statement. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Haechan rolled his eyes before asking, “Why’d you call us over here, baby?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung made a disgusted face and scrunched up his nose. “I’m not a baby.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jaemin cooed and pinched the younger’s cheek. “How could you say that? You’re the cutest!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come on, guys! We don’t have all day!” Renjun grabbed their attention. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jaemin huffed and returned back to his former seat next to Jeno, who simply just chuckled and wrapped an arm around the former’s waist (yes, they’re boyfriends, six months strong). </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I called you guys here because it’s the first day of summer!” Jisung exclaimed excitedly, only to sigh when there was a lack of responses. “We need to figure out things to do. All we ever do is go to my apartment or play at this park, which is getting lame.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I don’t think it’s lame.” Mark chimed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, dude,” Jeno finally spoke. “That’s like, our thing. Plus, your apartment has the best working air conditioning </span>
  <span class="s3">and </span>
  <span class="s1">your mom always makes us food!” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m starting to think you guys only like me because of my mom’s food.” Jisung crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The older kids just chuckled, some ruffled the youngest’s hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Truth is, the whole gang is close. They’ve all known each other since elementary school, and have stuck together since. Despite Mark having just graduated high school, literally two days ago, he still hangs out with the kids and enjoys their company, but it’s obvious that once he gets to college, he won’t have as much time to spend with them.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">It makes Jisung sad. Renjun, Jeno, Haechan and Jaemin are all going to be seniors next year and most definitely are going to be busy with looking for colleges, exams and also partying. At their high school, senior parties are supposed to be the “big whoop” so there’s no doubt that the four boys will be going. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Soon enough, Jisung will only have Chenle. The rest will all be busy exploring a whole new section of their life; and he’s worried that he may be forgotten. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Sure, he loves Chenle. The two have been attached at the hip since forever, but he also loves the other kids. They’re all like big brothers to him, and he doesn’t know what he’ll do if they leave him. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung feels left out. The boys never fail to include him, and he’s always the center of attention (being the youngest has it’s perks) but he’s always felt sad because he knows that their friendship can’t last forever. Haechan and Renjun have already found girlfriends, and dedicate a lot of their time to them; which only proves that Jisung won’t have them all to himself forever. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Not even Chenle. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Soon they’re all going to grow up and get jobs and have a family, and have to support that family. They may even move far away from each other. No more meeting at this park, or running to chase the ice cream truck and then running away and girlishly shrieking because the wasps keep trying to get a taste of their tasty treats. No more walking home from school and pointing out people they found attractive to each other. No more sleeping over at one’s houses and staying up till midnight playing video games or jamming out to music. No more nothing . . . </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hey kid,” A hand on his shoulder. It was Mark. “What’s on your mind?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Hyung . . .”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the boys were shocked. Jisung was a cheeky little shit and never used honorifics. The others only recall him referring to them as ‘hyung’ when they were in front of adults or authorities. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Mark furrowed his eyebrows before gasping in surprise when the youngest suddenly wrapped his arms around the eldest’s waist and buried his head in his chest. The Canadian boy looked wildly at the others and awkwardly rubbed his hand up and down his back, in an attempt to comfort Jisung. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“You okay, baby?” Renjun piped (some people may find it </span>
  <span class="s1">odd that the whole gang calls their youngest that, but it’s been an inside joke since elementary school). </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung finally lifted his head from Mark’s chest, his cheeks the color of cotton candy. “Sorry . . . How about we just go back to my place? My mom made cake pops.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">The group thankfully decided to not question Jisung’s behavior and instead hooted and hollered before they all headed to the familiar apartment complex and up the stairs, into the cooled living room and set up a violent video game before thanking Mrs. Park for the treats.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung smiled at his friends. It was almost one in the morning and Jeno and Jaemin were in the corner, right next to a small fan, with Jaemin resting his head on the other’s chest, and Jeno’s hand gently holding his boyfriend’s hip. Haechan was lying on the couch, mouth wide open and slowly sliding off the seat. It won’t be long before he eventually falls off, which will be a sight to see. Chenle and Renjun were watching one of their favorite anime’s, squealing when their favorite character came on. And Mark was sitting right beside Jisung, an arm around the younger’s shoulder as he began dozing off; coming in and out of consciousness before Jisung made him lay down and placed a blanket over the older’s body, who mumbled something inaudible. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">That was when Jisung decided, that even if they can’t be together forever, and even if they can’t be boys forever, he’s just glad that he’s gotten to experience this. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He’s glad he had older brothers who protected him from bullies, and bought him ice cream and took him out to places and played with him when he was lonely. He was glad he had older brothers who gave him advice and tips on how to get a girlfriend. He’s glad he has older brothers who tease him, and embarrass him in front of others and maybe he doesn’t like them at that moment, but in the long run, it just shows as to how much they love him and how proud of him they are. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung is glad he has brothers who always supported him at his sports games, or award ceremonies. He’s glad he has brothers whom he can be himself around. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Jisung is glad he got to meet the most important people in his life; and he wouldn’t change anything. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hiiii! this is just a random, pointless little one shot that i felt like writing idk ~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>